


Only The Heart Knows

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku tahu kau sudah membeli cincin kawin, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki cincin warisan ibuku, Hinata,” jelas Neji. Walau tampak tenang, suaranya bergetar. Memberikan salah satu benda yang berharga baginya sama seperti memberikan bagian dirinya pada Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Heart Knows

**Title:  Only The Heart Knows**   
**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Neji / Hinata / Sasuke**

**Genre: Angst / Family**   
**Warnings:  Agak OOC. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.**   
**Summary: “Aku tahu kau sudah membeli cincin kawin, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki cincin warisan ibuku, Hinata,” jelas Neji. Walau tampak tenang, suaranya bergetar. Memberikan salah satu benda yang berharga baginya sama seperti memberikan bagian dirinya pada Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, gak bakalan deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**…**

Neji duduk dengan tenang. Wajahnya tampak kalem dan damai seperti biasanya, hanya saja saat ini ada nyala api di mata putih-keabuannya. Sebelum sampai di kediaman keluarga utama Hyuuga, pria itu mempersiapkan diri. Dia menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan hati-hati sampai rapi. Memilih baju pun tidak sembarangan. Neji bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka berdandan, tapi untuk kali ini, dia memilih _hakama_ terbaik yang dimilikinya. Neji ingin saat yang ditunggunya itu jadi momen yang sakral dan serius.

                Suara halus langkah kaki yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun mengisi gendang telinganya. Neji menegakkan diri dan membusungkan dada. Rasa-rasanya dia juga mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri bertalu-talu di telinganya. Dengan sabar Neji menunggu. Sengaja dia duduk menghadap pintu masuk ruangan yang luas itu. Pria jangkung itu ingin melihat wanita yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

                Mata Neji memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Hinata masuk ruangan itu. Rambut indigonya yang panjang tertiup angin nakal yang berhembus di halaman yang masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka. _Yukata_ ungu dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang dipakainya tampak sangat cocok, serasi dengan kulitnya yang pucat seperti susu.

                “Neji,” sapa gadis muda itu. Suaranya halus.

                “Hinata,” balas Neji. Matanya tak lepas dari gerakan ringan gadis itu, yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

                Hinata tersenyum.

                Neji tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik dia. Putri sulung pamannya itu terlihat rapuh sekaligus kuat. Neji tidak menemukan perumpamaan bunga yang cocok dengannya. Kadang Hinata seperti mawar: indah namun tak terjangkau karena durinya tajam dan besar. Kadang dia bagaikan carnation: lembut dan halus.

                Bagi Neji, Hinata adalah keberadaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ketika mereka masih kecil, ayah laki-laki itu mati demi melindungi Hinata. Saat itu Neji hanya bisa berpikir tentang kejadian itu dengan getir, yang akhirnya membuatnya benci setengah mati pada gadis itu. Namun lambat laun, semuanya berubah. Dia sampai pada kenyataan bahwa dunianya tidak lagi berputar untuk ayahnya yang telah tiada.

                Hinata Hyuuga, adalah cinta pertama dan orang paling penting baginya. Dialah poros hidup Neji.

                “Aku mengganggumu?” usik Neji.

                Hinata menggeleng pelan. “Tidak,” jawabnya.

                “Aku ingin memberikan ini,” Neji merogoh sebuah benda berlapis beludru hitam dari balik lengan bajunya.

                Hinata mengerutkan alis.

                Dengan pelan namun pasti Neji mengulurkan benda kotak kecil itu ke depan pangkuan Hinata. Gadis itu membukanya. Dia terkejut. “Neji, ini…”

                “Cincin kawin ibuku,” jawab Neji sederhana. Dia memang sudah menduga Hinata akan kaget. “Untukmu.”

                Hinata terpana. Mata putih-lavendernya tak beranjak dari sebentuk cincin emas dengan berlian di sepanjang sisinya. “Kenapa kau memberinya padaku?”

                “Aku tahu kau sudah membeli cincin kawin, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki cincin warisan ibuku, Hinata,” jelas Neji. Walau tampak tenang, suaranya bergetar. Memberikan salah satu benda yang berharga baginya sama seperti memberikan bagian dirinya pada Hinata.

                Wajah Hinata memerah. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

                Menyadarinya, Neji meraih cincin di tangan Hinata dan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ajaibnya, cincin itu pas sekali, tidak kekecilan atau pun terlalu longgar.

                “Ini…cantik sekali,” gumam Hinata. Gadis itu tahu bahwa cincin itu –sama seperti peninggalan keluarganya untuk Neji- adalah benda berharga. Mengetahui bahwa Neji malah memberikan cincin kenangan dari ibunya itu membuat dada Hinata sesak oleh haru.

                Neji menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang membuat banyak _kunoichi_ klepek-klepek itu hanya ditunjukkannya pada gadis yang sewaktu kecil dulu sempat ditaksirnya. “Cincin cantik untuk calon pengantin paling cantik di Konoha,” puji Neji.

                Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. “Terima kasih,” ujarnya tulus.

                Inilah momen yang ditunggu Neji: memberikan cincin peninggalan ibunya pada wanita yang paling berharga, paling penting dan paling dicintainya. Walau pun Hinata mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

                “Benar, Hinata akan jadi pengantin tercantik di Konoha.”

                Serentak dua Hyuuga itu menoleh pada seorang pria muda yang baru datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

                “Sasuke!” sambut Hinata.

                Ada binar-binar indah di matanya. Wajah porselennya tampak semakin cantik. Memang benar jika ada yang mengatakan wanita terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang jatuh cinta.

                Sayangnya, semua itu bukan dialamatkan pada Neji, yang hanya memandang pasangan itu dalam diam.

                Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke Konoha. Setelah itu dia kembali tinggal di antara kawan-kawan lamanya. Beberapa waktu berlalu, dia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tak pernah sebelumnya dia bayangkan akan mampu merebut hatinya. Bagaimana pun, Uchiha adalah nama legendaris di Konoha. Sama seperti Hyuuga, Uchiha juga termasuk salah satu keluarga tertua. Ayah Hinata tidak menampik niat Sasuke yang ingin mempersunting putri sulungnya, meski pun masa lalu Sasuke bisa dibilang kelam.

                Agaknya Sasuke tahu yang bergolak di dada Neji karena pria itu melingkarkan lengannya dengan posesif di bahu tunangannya.

                “Jaga Hinata sebaik-baiknya, Sasuke,” desis Neji.

                “Hn!” balas Sasuke, mantap. Dia tak akan melepaskan wanita yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya, apalagi pada si sepupu atau pria lain.

                Neji memejamkan mata sejenak. Hinata, wanita paling penting baginya, bukan miliknya. Mungkin terlarang untuk memiliki perasaan pada gadis yang seharusnya dilindunginya. Tapi Neji hanya manusia biasa. Dia kagum dan sayang pada sepupunya. Dia tak tahu itu salah atau boleh. Tapi pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu sudah mengiklhaskan nonanya pada Sasuke.

**…**

**The End**


End file.
